<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Split Off And Sunder by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252533">Split Off And Sunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless'>CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, F/M, Forced Lactation, I don't even know how to tag this, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lactation Kink, Pain Kink, Public Humiliation, Really This Is Fucked Up, kind of torture, like really, stay with me here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren drugs the object of his attention to induce lactation - and likes the results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Split Off And Sunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically I had a dream about this and I very much know it's fucked up, but after explaining it to my followers on Tumblr they asked I write it, so you should blame them, this is their fault, they made me horny for it</p><p>This is genuinely super fucked up, but also weirdly hot, and I'm really sorry for doing it</p><p>Please read the tags because this is NOT NICE. Kylo is a DICK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He <em>feels </em>the ache of it in her mind.</p><p>The throb of her chest is so distracting now that it makes his blood swim with adrenaline: licking through his veins when he watches her, across the crowded Bridge.</p><p>It’s harder to hide his <em>occupation </em>with her now than it ever has been, and he knows before long it won’t go unnoticed.</p><p>It’s simpler than he thought to slip the pills into her food; to force someone else to follow his commands, grinding them to dust and making sure they reach her waiting lips. And so he has for every passing cycle - ten days now, and he can’t take his eyes from her.</p><p>She’s blossoming in better ways than he could’ve ever anticipated.</p><p>Today; she’s trying to cover them as best she can. Trying to support them, even though they’re too heavy now for underwear she would’ve used before. She’s been spilling out over the cups, these last few days: aching right through to her shoulders, feeling every dig of the wire in her tight chest.</p><p>Today; she goes without.</p><p>Nipples pebbled and discomfort lancing through her without anything to take the edge off, and Kylo Ren can sense the way the fabric is too sensitive against her tender skin. He feels the way she tries to work at her station regardless - tries to run through charts and projections, even if every moment she’s sat upright is bringing gravity down on her.</p><p>She deserves some relief for the effort, and he’ll gladly give it to her.</p><p>His throat bobs as he feigns passing disinterest; stares out of the viewport, glaring out at the stars. If he reaches out with the fringes of his signature, he can find hers, somewhere. Amidst the movement and the haphazard comings and goings of bodies, he’s able to draw himself in.</p><p>Closer. <em>Closer</em>.</p><p>His cock is already stirring at the promise of all of this, as he swears it has been for days, now. Insistently, it throbs in his tight pants when he pushes the Force to purse like lips. It forms and contorts through space, and for a moment; he wonders if he should wait. Wait a few more days, until she’ll truly make a show for him.</p><p>But he’s out of patience, and his cock demands <em>everything</em>.</p><p>When the phantom lips reach to cup around her nipple; he hardly needs to turn. Doesn’t need to cast a look over his shoulder to feel the way she gasps in shock, hands shaking as she reaches up to swat away a sensation she can’t place. Already, his hands clasp as his jaw works, and <em>Force</em>. The way confusion radiates from her is so pure and exquisite: the feeling of her warm skin against his mouth enough to make his balls ache.</p><p>And when he laps, from all the way across the room - the oxygen punches from her chest.</p><p>Sparks dart over her skin, and there's a pain that feels so heady as it rolls through her body. A soreness and tenderness, as she tugs at the fabric of her shirt, trying to find the source of the sensation. Her pawing is pressure where it's already applied, and in the heat of the moment; he feels the telltale tingle that makes his heart pound in his ears. It's enough to capture him, make him turn on the spot as though he's surveying the Bridge with nothing but mild disdain.</p><p>Enough that when he tastes the first sweetness on his tongue; he swallows the phantom taste.</p><p>It's thinner than he thought it'd be, but...better, in every way he could imagine. Warm in his throat, even if it isn't his to claim just yet.</p><p>She looks down at the spot, and her eyes widen with the shock of the thing.</p><p>A dark patch slowly forms, growing as he watches and moves the Force around her tit. Sucks so slowly, so rhythmically, without catching a drop of what her body spares for him - letting it drip into her uniform and stagnate there, just seeping into the fabric when she paws at it with discomfort. Still - she can't swat him away, and it's all he can do to deepen the hold his mouth has on her.</p><p>Her humiliation is enough to spur him on, and he can't help but suck the inside of his cheek in powerful frustration.</p><p>She tries to cup her heavy breast to stem the sensation, and traps the dampening fabric from his view. But Kylo is nothing if not persistent, and nothing if not impatient for his own desire.</p><p>He manifests a rough palm to cup her second breast, and gives it a tentative <em>squeeze</em>.</p><p>She hugs her arms around her chest, and Kylo can't help but wish to seize her by the arm. Drag her out of the Bridge, in front of every last Officer he sees: show them the product of his time, his <em>graft,</em> on this woman he has so determinedly shaped into something so much purer than she was.</p><p>When she bolts, hugging her chest as drips spatter down her uniform - he notes the way some crew members turn. Notes the way their Force Signatures ripple with fascination and confusion. Concern, he's noted, always comes later for those who are burdened with a strange curiosity, and this will likely spark the rumours he's been hoping it will.</p><p>He'll pleasure himself tonight to the taste of her milk on his phantom lips. Pleasure himself to the humiliation on her face; the way her eyes widened in fear at her own body being twisted to his whim.</p><p>Soon: she'll come to him, when she aches for relief from what he has planned.</p><p>But this is only the start, and there is <em>so much more</em> to be done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate myself for writing this I can't believe I did this<br/>I wish I was Jared, 19, who never fucking learned how to (write)<br/>Weirdly probably not the most fucked up thing I've written on this site, but definitely NICHE</p><p> <a href="http://callmehopeless.tumblr.com">If you like this, come find me on my Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>